


Copos de Nieve

by LivingOnTheStars



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Sindria Arc (Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic), festividades navideñas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingOnTheStars/pseuds/LivingOnTheStars
Summary: Ja'far estaba consiente de que sería un día ocupado y que las personas requerirían de sus servicios más de una vez, por no decir por múltiples veces o el día completo. Sin embargo, esperaba poder tener unos minutos para sí mismo y descansar lo más posible antes de adentrarse a ese caótico mundo.Que bonita ilusión había tenido. Ahora de vuelta a la realidad.
Relationships: Jafar/Sinbad (Magi)
Kudos: 6





	1. Sustos Festivos

Los días habían pasado y las festividades habían llegado al Reino de Sindria. El ambiente en la ciudad era bullicioso, la gente salía a comprar regalos de última hora y los vendedores exclamaban a todo pulmón lo que ofrecían o los descuentos que darían. 

La isla estaba cubierta por una capa blanca, suave como una pluma y con un toque mágico a la vista. Del cielo caían pequeños copos de nieve, y la escarcha empañaba las ventanas de los hogares; los animales se habían resguardado en sus madrigueras, calentándose con el fuego del hogar y compartiendo lo que habían recomendado durante el año; y los sirvientes del palacio repartían ropa y mantas a las personas que no podían proporcionárselas a sí mismos. 

Las reservas de comida estaban a desbordar; habían de todo tipo de alimentos, desde frutos de verano hasta carnes frescas, que llevaban congelándose durante varios meses gracias a la magia de Yamuraiha. El reino no podría pedir mejor alimento para las festividades que el que ya tenía. 

Todo parecía perfecto, el pueblo, el clima, la comida, ¡todo! No obstante, no todo en la vida podía ser de color rosa pastel. 

La mañana de la celebración de invierno nuestro querido peliblanco se había despertado con un dolor de cabeza monumental. Raramente se sentía mal, era un suceso que no le pasaba a menudo y agradecía que fuera de esa forma. 

Habían personas que aseguraban que con una actitud positiva, se podrían librar de enfermedades y resfriados. Bueno, pues Ja'far era una de esas personas; y para él, su teoría había salido verdadera... hasta ahora. 

Él no estaba de acuerdo con el hecho de enfermarse, y menos en uno de los días tan importantes del año. Para el visir, padecer un resfriado no era razón suficiente para faltar al trabajo, aún teniendo encima varios grados de temperatura. 

El haberse levantado de la cama había sido un reto, por no decir una agonía total; aún no comprendía cómo lo había logrado. El mantenerse de pie le era costoso, y los mareos lo desafiaban cada segundo. Si continuaba de esta forma, sería todo un milagro que lograra llegar al medio día sin desfallecer. 

Actualmente, se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del palacio, y a decir verdad, a un ritmo bastante lento. Su semblante era más pálido de lo normal y su cabello revuelto estaba oculto por el turbante que generalmente usaba. No obstante, si no fuera por las ojeras que llevaba, el estado del peliblanco hubiera pasado desapercibido fácilmente. 

Lastimosamente, las personas que trabajan en el palacio atribuyeron su estado a los preparativos de la celebración o a algún problema que el Rey Sinabad había causado recientemente. A ninguno le pasó por la mente que el visir hubiera caído enfermo, les era tan extraño el pensamiento, que ni se lo llegaron a imaginar. En su defensa, ya se habían acostumbrado a verlo cómo se desvelaba trabajando y dando todo de sí por el reino donde vivían, y durante todo ese tiempo, ni una vez lo habían oído quejarse. Ja'far era un misterio total para ellos. 

A diferencia de los demás días, en los que los ocho generales y el rey desayunaban juntos, hoy sería la excepción. Era una temporada diferente, de modo que las cosas y costumbres diarias cambiarían drásticamente; entre ellas, el desayuno con todos. 

De alguna manera consiguió llegar a la puerta de su oficina. Por su mente sólo cruzaban las diferentes maneras en las que podía rellenar los documentos y cómo ayudarían al reino a florecer. Evitaba centrarse en sus dolores, o el hecho de que su estómago parecía una montaña rusa. Definitivamente necesitaba sentarse. 

Apenas había conseguido dar un par de pasos cuando escuchó cómo tocaban la puerta. 

Ja'far estaba consiente de que sería un día ocupado y que las personas requerirían de sus servicios más de una vez, por no decir por múltiples veces o el día completo. Sin embargo, esperaba poder tener unos minutos para sí mismo y descansar lo más posible antes de adentrarse a ese caótico mundo. 

Que bonita ilusión había tenido. Ahora de vuelta a la realidad. 

Con voz cansina, el peliblanco dió permiso para entrar; mostrando a una de las sirvientas del palacio al momento de abrir la puerta de roble. Ella tenía el pelo largo como una cascada y casi tan oscuro como el petróleo, pero nada de eso fue lo que llamó la atención del visir. En cambio, fue el hecho de que traía con ella una bandeja atiborrada de comida. 

Comida, que sólo aumentó las náuseas del peliblanco. 

—General Ja'far —dijo la muchacha haciendo una reverencia—, el rey me manda con alimentos para usted. Dijo que no porque no iban a desayunar juntos, significaría que no deberían desayunar. El resto de los Ocho Generales ya almorzaron, sólo falta usted. 

—Gracias por traérmelos Aneesa, pero le pido que los lleve de vuelta a las cocinas o se los de a alguien que lo necesite, yo me encuentro bien —se excusó, poniendo una falsa sonrisa e intentando mantenerla. 

—Si no le apetece comer ninguno de estos alimentos, le podría traer más variedad de...

—¡No! —exclamó angustiado, para después regañarse mentalmente por haber gritado. El dolor de garganta lo estaba matando—. No te preocupes por eso, yo me haré cargo después. 

La joven pelinegra hizo una reverencia, en la opinión de Ja'far innecesaria, y salió de la habitación, dejando a un peliblanco solo y sintiéndose cada vez peor. El olor de la comida sólo había empeorado su estado, y cómo nunca se enfermaba, no sabía que hacer. 

Aunque, claro, primero debía de aceptar que estaba enfermo. 

De lo único que estaba consiente era de la fuerte negación hacia tener un resfriado. 

Anteriormente, en su vida de asesino, estar enfermo significaba ser inútil, y si eras inútil no servías para nada, por lo cual terminabas muerto. Sabía que eso no le pasaría aquí; este lugar era diferente, era seguro. No obstante, el miedo seguía en su interior. 

En lo que no cayó en cuenta al hablar con la mujer, fue el hecho de que la vista se le estaba nublando. Sentía como su dolor de cabeza aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba y si se hubiera revisado, se hubiera dado cuenta de que tenía una temperatura demasiado alta. 

Tal vez aún no aceptaba que estuviera enfermo, pero definitivamente necesitaba sentarse inmediatamente. 

Intentó llegar al escritorio para sostenerse, sin embargo, nunca llegó. Antes de que pudiera dar otro paso, se desmayó. 

§

El rey estaba teniendo una atareada mañana, buena pero atareada. Las personas solían entrar cada dos por tres a su oficina para preguntarle sobre los adornos festivos o los tipos de comida que querría impartir en el banquete de la celebración nocturna.

Todo iba como era planeado, y Sinbad no podría estar más feliz por ello. Pero había un pequeño detalle que lo llevaba molestando por un tiempo. 

Sin ningún cuidado el rey tomó la hoja de pergamino en la que estaba escribiendo y formó una bola de papel con ella. Para después lanzarla al bote de basura en un intento fallido de mantener ordenada su oficina, pues el hecho de que varios papeles se encontraban recopilados y amontonados a sus lados no ayudaba en mucho en el sector de la organización.

Recostó su codo derecho en la superficie del escritorio, para después recargar su cabeza en su mano. Lentamente se masajeaba la sien, procurando quitarse el dolor de cabeza. No comprendía, ese día no había bebido de más, ni había sido regañado por su visir. La única explicación para su molestia sería el de haber pasado gran parte del día metido en los asuntos del reino, no obstante, eso no tenía sentido. Ja'far solía forzarlo a trabajar durante horas, y eso no era muy diferente a lo que estaba haciendo ahora. 

Ja'far. Allí estaba su nombre otra vez. 

¿Qué su cerebro sólo era capaz de pensar en él?

No obstante, nada de eso era lo que lo estaba molestando, ni siquiera su insufrible dolor de cabeza. 

Lo que se le hacía extraño era que ni una sola vez había recibido visita de su peliblanco favorito.

Él solía pasarse más de seis veces al día por esa habitación para corroborar que el rey estuviese trabajando, en la mayoría siendo lo opuesto, y nunca, ni una sola vez, había dejado de checar en él. 

El pelimorado comprendía que de seguro tendría demasiado en lo que ocuparse y que era normal que estuviera tan ocupado. No obstante, eso no evitaba que se sintiera celoso. Si, celoso. 

Parecía como si a Ja'far solamente le importase el trabajo. ¿Qué no podía prestarle atención a su rey? ¿Ni por unos minutos al día? ¿En serio era tan complicado? 

Los instantes que compartían juntos eran definitivamente los favoritos de Sinbad. Tenía la oportunidad de estar cerca de su amigo y sin la interrupción de un tercero. Aprovechaba al máximo el poder molestarlo y de vez en cuando se hacía el flojo para que se quedara un poco más; mientras aumentara el tiempo pasaran juntos, mejor. 

Sinbad tomó la pluma con la que se encontraba escribiendo y la remojo en el tintero de su izquierda, para posteriormente usar una nueva hoja y escribir lo que llevaba varios minutos intentando. 

El rostro de Ja'farse aparecía en su mente cada vez que la pluma tocaba el pergamino, imposibilitándole el poder escribir correctamente. 

Decir que estaba frustrado sería poco. Conocía la razón de sus continuas distracciones, no obstante, eso no era motivo para que no lo dejaran trabajar. En un día normal, no hubiera trabajado para así llamar la atención de cierta personilla, pero hoy no haría eso, no tenía sentido si esa persona no había dado señales de vida en todo el día.

Después de meditarlo durante un largo tiempo, Sinbad decidió ir a ver a su amigo. Supuso que si el peliblanco no tomaba la iniciativa, entonces lo haría él. Posó la pluma al lado del tintero, se paró de la silla y se fue en dirección al lugar de trabajo del albino. 

Según el rey, su oficina estaba realmente cerca de la suya y fácilmente podía hacer un par de minutos de la una para la otra. No le costaría ni un poco, y aunque le fuera complicado, lo haría; para Sinbad, un día sin ver a Ja'far era un suplicio, y aún más si lo único que hacía era firmar documentos y hacer preparativos y más preparativos para una celebración que parecía nunca llegar.

De verdad que cuando llegara la festividad, disfrutaría al máximo; se lo merecía.

Sinbad se encontró girando una esquina; no recordaba que sus oficinas estuvieran tan distanciadas entre sí. No obstante, el rey se encontraba demasiado impaciente, y cuando una persona se encuentra en ese estado, todo parece como si durara una eternidad y faltaran añales para que las cosas terminaran.

Total, la distancia entre ambas habitaciones le parecía un mal chiste, ¿Ja'far caminaba ese trecho a diario, varías veces al día... sólo para ir a verlo? 

Ese pensamiento lo inundó de felicidad y arrepentimiento al mismo tiempo. Nunca fue él quien lo fue ha ver, siempre era Ja'far. Desde que se había vuelto rey había tomado varías cosas por sentado, entre ellas la compañía incuestionable del peliblanco. 

Definitivamente, cuando lo viera hablaría con él de transladarlo a una habitación más cercana, ¡era su visir! ¡Necesitaba estar al lado de su rey! 

Aunque claro... esa sólo era una excusa para tenerlo más cerca, y de paso, que los viajes diarios del albino se hicieran más cortos.

Cada paso que daba era más rápido que el anterior, con más presión e insistencia por su parte. Sin embargo, se detuvo en seco cuando vio a la lejanía la figura de una mujer; no obstante, no era cualquier mujer. Cerca de él se encontraba la persona a la que había mandado a repartir los desayunos de sus ocho generales; tal vez ella podría decirle cómo estaba Ja'far.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, se acercó a ella y ni la dejó decir palabra cuando ya la estaba cuestionando.

—¿Cómo está Ja'far? —preguntó rápidamente, con la intención de terminar la plática lo más pronto posible.

—¿Mi Rey...? —preguntó sorprendida de la repentina intromisión. Se encontraba barriendo los pasillos, intentando sacarle brillo a todo lo que se le presentara; esas habían sido las órdenes que había recibido por parte de sus superiores. No obstante, después de trabajar por mucho tiempo, la tarea ya la había cansado y no se había dado cuenta el momento en el que el Rey Sinbad se había acercado. 

Frustrado, Sinbad repitió la pregunta. Quería terminar con esta plática innecesaria de una vez por todas; así estaría más pronto con su amigo. 

—¿El Señor Ja'far? —cuestión la mujer—. Cuando le fui a entregar su comida estaba en su oficina, pero no comió nada. Creo que tiene demasiado trabajo encima, su alteza. Ni tiempo le da para comer. 

—¿No comió nada? 

—Que yo sepa no, su majestad. 

Esto lo descoló. Conocía a Ja'far, y tal vez era cierto que se desvivía por trabajar, pero sabía que nunca rechazaría una comida, aún menos cuando se trataba de la comida de Sindria, pues era bien conocido en el palacio lo mucho que al albino le gustaba.

—¿Al menos tomó su café? —Inquirió de nuevo el monarca con un toque esperanzado en sus palabras. Sin embargo, se preocupó cuando la pelinegra negó. 

—El señor Ja'far dijo que estaba bien y que mejor repartiera los alimentos con los que lo necesitaran —comenzó explicándose Aneesa, moviendo sus manos en el aire y hablando rápidamente por tantos nervios—. Siendo invierno pensé que no era una mala idea, pues aún con las reservas de comida, muchas personas no tienen mucho que comer; y siendo el señor tan generoso no le vi problema, ¿debería mandarle algo en especial, su alteza? 

—No te preocupes Aneesa, yo me encargo.

La situación cada vez era aún más extraña. Su amigo solía tomarse una taza de café cada mañana. El resto de los ocho generales solían molestarlo diciendo que lo hacía para poder trabajar tanto, pero la verdad no era esa; el café era la bebida preferida del pequeño visir. 

A este punto, Sinbad ya se estaba preocupando. Esto no era normal, para nada. Que su amigo negara una comida... ¿qué le estaba pasando? 

Primero no se deja mostrar durante la mañana, ¿y luego esto? Algo definitivamente estaba mal. 

Eso sólo causó que, metido dentro de sus pensamientos, se alejara de la mujer que se había quedado confundida ante las reaciones del rey. 

Caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos, hasta se podría decir que estaba corriendo. Su mente no estaba puesta en otra cosa que no fuera el peliblanco, tratando de encontrar razones por las cuales su comportamiento había sido tan extraño y quedándose sin nada al no poder encontrar excusas. Ese no era un día especial, ni uno importante; el reino no estaba en guerra y no tenían ninguna batalla en proceso; no había ni una razón para enter la situación, y Sinbad se estaba hartando. No le gustaba no estar enterado de las cosas, y menos cuando se trataban de su albino; si, su albino. 

Finalmente, a la distancia fue capaz de vislumbrar la gran puerta de roble que daba a la oficina de su amigo. Faltaba poco, unos cuantos pasos y ya estaría con su peliblanco. 

Como alma que lleva el diablo, Sinbad corrió lo más rápido que pudo; tenia un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto, no le gustaba en nada. 

Sin cuidado alguno o algún previo aviso, el pelimorado abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un panorama que le heló la sangre. 

Su amigo estaba desplomado en el suelo, con la rostro aún más pálido de lo usual y la ropa toda desordenada.

—¡JA'FAR! —gritó. En ese momento no le importó si se lastimaba la garganta por tan alto alarido; lo único que le importaba era la persona en el suelo. 

Con la mayor rapidez posible, Sinbad se acercó al peliblanco. Lo primero que hizo al estar a su lado, fue tomarle el pulso. Necesitaba saber que estaba vivo; tenía que estarlo. 

Soltó un gran suspiro al momento de comprobar que, en efecto, el albino respiraba. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad se le esfumó cuando se dió cuenta de lo caliente que se encontraba su piel y que su respiración era entrecortada. Ja'far no se encontraba bien.

Sin ningún miramiento, lo tomó de los hombros y las piernas, levantándolo lentamente del suelo. No quería lastimarlo aún más de lo que estaba. 

Al salir se halló con varios sirvientes que se encontraban en los alrededores cuando pegó el grito, y al momento de oírlo, vinieron a toda prisa. No solían haber gritos desgarradores dentro del palacio del Rey Sinbad. 

Todos y cada uno de ellos se espantaron al ver a quien llevaba en brazos. La realidad era que Ja'far era muy querido en Sindria; siempre estaba ayudando a todos e intentando volver el reino en un lugar mejor. Por más seco que pudiera llegar a ser, él se encontraba dentro de la mayoría de los corazones de la isla. Era muy querido, y el ver a una persona estimada en mal estado no es algo muy bonito que digamos. 

Un par de ellos se ofrecieron a ayudar a cargar al peliblanco, sin embargo, recibieron varias negativas por parte de su rey. No soltaría a Ja'far por nada del mundo. Él había causado esto al tomar todo por sentado; ahora tomaría responsabilidad. 

Entre los que habían venido ante el grito del rey, se encontraba Aneesa, quién se ofreció a llamar a una de los Ocho Generales; Yamurahia, la maga del reino y quien se encargaba de curar a las personas cuando se sentían mal. Ante tal propuesta, varios supusieron que el monarca declinaría la oferta como lo había hecho con las demás. No obstante, se llevaron una grata sorpresa cuando él aceptó, diciéndole que la mandara a su habitación, que ahí se encontrarían. 

Ninguno de los presentes les sorprendió tal petición, llevaban conociendo a Sinbad y a Ja'far por mucho tiempo, y estaban conscientes de que no tenían una relación normal de rey y visir. Había muchísimo más que lo que aparentaban. 

Rápidamente, la joven salió corriendo por los pasillos en dirección hacia el laboratorio de la maga. Todos habían notado la clara preocupación del pelimorado, y harían cualquier cosa para aliviar la angustia de su rey. 

A Sinbad, el resto de la tarde le pareció un borrón. Sólo recordaba cargar el cuerpo de su amigo y observar su rostro perlado de sudor mientras pasaban por los pasillos. Por más extraño que sonase, eso le dio tranquilidad, significaba que seguía con vida. 

Esto le estaba recordando demasiado al suceso en la primera Sindria. No podía perder a nadie más, pero sobretodo, no podía perder a Ja'far.


	2. Resfríos Festivos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Había sufrido demasiado, pero ahora se encontraba en un lugar donde todos se preocupaban por él. Eso era algo que nunca antes había tenido, no sabía cómo actuar. No obstante, decidió que si ellos decidían confiar en él, entonces él también lo haría.

Sinbad cerró los ojos. Se encontraba afuera de su habitación, caminando de lado a lado, incapaz de mantenerse quito por un sólo instante. En estos momentos estaba esperando que Yamurahia terminara de revisar a Ja'far. 

Sinbad no se caracterizaba por ser una persona impaciente, en cambio, era muy tolerante. Sin embargo, no podía evitar los impulsos de equiparse con su Djinn y destrozar la puerta para poder entrar y ver cómo estaba su peliblanco. Eso, y el hecho de que ya había pasado más de media hora desde que lo habían sacado de la habitación, su propia habitación.

Lo único que podía hacer para descargar su furia e inquietud era apretarse los puños lo más posible en un intento de controlar sus ganas de golpearse a sí mismo tan duro como fuera posible. 

Si continuaba de este modo iba a terminar sacándose sangre, pero a este punto ya no le importaba; todo esto era su culpa y gracias a su descuido, su amigo estaba dentro de ese cuarto, inconsciente.

¿Cómo no lo había notado? 

¿Cómo no había notado que Ja'far se encontraba enfermo? 

¿Tan poca atención le había puesto al centrarse en las festividades? 

¿De verdad lo había dejado a un lado?

Después de unos momentos, la peliazul salió de la habitación acompañada de dos de los sirvientes; un chico y una chica que solían acompañarla a todos lados, como si de sus otras extremidades se tratasen. 

Lo primero que notó Sinbad al verla es que no tenía buena cara, parecía molesta; lo cual lo asustó de gran manera. Si, ella solía molestarse seguido, especialmente cuando cierto peliblanco se encontraba cerca. No obstante, este no era ese caso. Ella estaba molesta por otra razón, y probablemente estaba relacionada con la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de esa inquietante pared. 

Yamurahia le explico el estado en el que se encontraba Ja'far, dijo que necesitaría de varios días de descanso y que probablemente se encontraría mejor al despertar. No obstante, le especificó que no debía de exigirse de más y que por lo menos tomara reposo por una semana; de lo cual, Sinbad estuvo completamente de acuerdo. 

Sin embargo, algo que descoló y tranquilizó a Sinbad, fue el hecho de que por más mal humor que la maga tuviera, no parecía que estuviera relacionado directamente con el peliblanco.

Sin importarle más lo que la maga le estaba diciendo, apartó a las tres personas y se adentró en el cuarto. Desde allí era capaz de ver cómo Ja'far descansaba tranquilamente en un extremo de la cama. No se atrevió a acercarse más, en cambio decidió sentarse en una silla que estaba al lado. 

Según Yamurahia, esto no era repentino. Probablemente, el pequeño peliblanco llevaba varias semanas sintiéndose fatal, soportando los dolores y continuando matándose con el trabajo, exactamente como siempre. 

¿Y qué hizo él? 

¿Se dió cuenta por lo que su amigo estaba pasando? 

¿En algún momento le pregunto cómo se sentía? 

¿Desde cuándo había dejado de prestarle atención a su amigo?

¿Tan poco le importaban esos temas como para ignorarlos totalmente? 

Si, Sinbad se encontraba demasiado enojado con si mismo. No obstante, esa no era la emoción que lo dominaba, ni la culpa, ni el dolor, ni la tristeza. Ninguno de los anteriores era el sentimiento que se encontraba dentro de su pecho, quemándolo vivo y carcomiendo sus pensamientos. 

El rey se sentía decepcionado; decepcionado de sí mismo por no darse cuenta, por no fijarse lo suficiente, por hacerlo trabajar excesivamente cada día. Le había prometido un lugar seguro, un lugar donde sería libre y podría tener una vida sin problema alguno. ¿Y qué hacía? Le daba una vida ajetreada, con demasiados problemas que resolver, nada parecida a la vida pacífica que supuestamente le iba a dar. 

Observarlo desde la silla de a lado era un suplicio. El tiempo pasaba lento y Ja'far seguía igual. El rey ni por un momento apartó la mirada de su visir. Tenía el temor de si lo hacía, su amigo empeoraría... o le pasaría algo peor.

Ja'far seguía teniendo la piel perlada del sudor, y desde su asiento, Sinbad pudo comprobar que el color lentamente regresaba a su rostro. Anteriormente, solía ser tan blanca como la nieve, no obstante, cuando lo había encontrado estaba transparente, casi invisible, como fantasmal. 

Esta situación le estaba recordando demasiado a cuando eran más jóvenes; cuando en lo único que pensaban era en la siguiente travesía, el siguiente misterio, la siguiente aventura. Odiaba su detallada memoria.

Puede que en esos tiempos hubieran vivido grandes e inolvidables hazañas, no obstante, entre ellas también se encontraban las tragedias. 

El haberlo visto, horas antes, inconsciente y con poca vida en su piel, sólo le trajo los recuerdos de todas las veces en las que Ja'far había estado por morir ante sus ojos. En la mayoría de los casos, sacrificándose por la mayor causa, en otras palabras, por Sinbad y su ridículo sueño. No obstante, la peor de todas había sido cuando se lo había encontrado tirado en el suelo, rodeado de sangre junto a los restos de Mahad y Vittel. 

Ese día se sintió tan inservible. Él mismo creó la destitución de su nuevo reino. Él fue el causante de la guerra contra Parthevia. Él fue el culpable del sufrimiento de su gente, de la muerte de miles de personas, de todo el dolor. Pero sobretodo, no fue capaz de proteger a su familia; llegó demasiado tarde a la pelea, y eso casi le cuesta la vida de Ja'far.

Podía escuchar como el reloj de la mesa marcaba cada segundo que pasaba, siendo el único sonido pronunciado; inundaba la habitación con un angustioso y pausado ritmo, desechando cualquier resto de tranquilidad que quedaba en el rey. Con cada segundo que pasaba, los recuerdos de Sinbad regresaban, como si de mosquitos se tratasen. Llegando tan rápido y atormentándolo lentamente. Hiciese lo que hiciese, no podía quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza; el olor del óxido de la sangre en sus fosas nasales, el polvo de la batalla esparcido por todos lados, obstaculizándole la vista, y el cuerpo del peliblanco en medio de todo eso. Como si la destrucción del lugar lo hubiera elegido su favorito, mostrándolo en el centro, donde todos pudieran ver lo dañado que estaba. 

Definitivamente, ese había sido su peor error; no llegar a tiempo le había costado demasiado.

Él había causado esto por sus descuidos, ahora él lo resolvería, aunque le costara su reino entero. 

§

Se sentía extraño, como si su cuerpo estuviera más liviano de lo normal. Lentamente, abrió uno de sus ojos y lo cerró de golpe al sentir los rayos del sol en su cara. Si no se volvía ciego después de esto, le daría un gran ramo de rosas a Judar. 

Exacto, imposible.

De poco a poco, su conciencia se fue haciéndose cargo de su cerebro. Y acostumbrándose a los últimos resplandores del atardecer, pudo notar que se encontraba en uno de los aposentos más lujosos de Sindria. Aún recién despertado, fue capaz de comprenderlo; él conocía esta habitación, por supuesto que la conocía, ¡era la habitación de Sinbad! 

Se irguió rápidamente en la cama, ¿qué diablos hacía en su cuarto? 

Si, lo conocía desde siempre, pues era el encargado de despertar al rey todas las mañanas. No faltaba decir que su trabajo de niñero era agotador. Pero aún yendo todos los días ahí, nunca de los nuncas había dormido en los aposentos de Sinbad. 

Miro a su alrededor en un intento de comprender la situación y se encontró con su amigo dormido en una silla a su lado. Esto le pareció aún más extraño a Ja'far, ¿por qué estaba durmiendo allí? ¿Y por qué él estaba en su cama? Definitivamente, Ja'far no comprendía nada. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado? 

Supuso que había hecho algún tipo de ruido, pues a los pocos segundos, Sinbad ya tenía sus ojos abiertos. 

Al principio no pasó nada. Los dos se dedicaron a observarse entre sí, cada quien con diferentes cosas en la mente, hasta que el mayor se dio cuenta de que esto no era parte del sueño que estaba teniendo; Ja'far realmente se encontraba despierto, y lo estaba mirado con el pelo todo alborotado y una clara mueca de confusión. 

—¡Ja'far! —exclamó Sin. 

Desde la cama, el nombrado pudo observar cómo su rey se acercaba él a toda prisa. Tenía el rostro cubierto por la preocupación y una que otra arruga se hacían notar por las esquinas de sus ojos. A Ja'far lo descolocó, Sinbad no solía mostrar ningún gesto parecido a la inquietud o al miedo; él era una de las personas más temerarias y valientes que conocía, raramente mostraba esas facciones, y estaba agradecido por ello, pues no era algo que le gustara ver al peliblanco.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, el pelimorado se sentó en el borde de la cama, para posteriormente posar su mano derecha en la frente del su amigo; buscando algún rastro de calentura o cualquier cosa que señalara que el menor se sentía mal. 

El visir podía sentir cómo los ojos ámbares del mayor perforaban los suyos. Llevaba años trabajando para Sinbad, sin embargo, eran pocas las veces que habían estado así de cerca el uno del otro. Con todo el trabajo del reino, raramente les quedaba tiempo de sobra, especialmente al albino, que desde hace poco se había sumido aún más en él.

Aprovechando la corta distancia y el hecho de que lo estaba revisando, el rey utilizó esta oportunidad para estar aún más cerca de su general. Desde hacía tiempo se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por él. Le costó trabajo, lo admitía. Podría llegar a decir que llevaba años enamorado de su amigo sin estar enterado de lo que sentía. 

Lo peor es que se había dado cuenta de la manera menos esperada y ahora que estaba cerca de él, lo único que quería hacer era tomarlo entre sus brazos y no dejarlo ir. 

No obstante, no podía hacer eso. Ja'far no era nada suyo, sólo era su amigo de la juventud, nada más. 

Ante la corta distancia entre los dos, el rostro del peliblanco tomó un tono carmesí, especialmente en la zona de las mejillas. Pero eso sólo hizo sentir aún peor al mayor; de seguro el menor se sentía mal, y el allí centrándose en sus bellos ojos esmeraldas. 

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó lentamente—. ¿Te encuentras bien? 

El peliblanco se quedó pasmado en su lugar.

"Por supuesto" 

Eso era lo que Ja'far siempre contestaba. Nunca antes había tenido a personas a las cuales le importara su salud o su estado mental. Para él, estar bien significaba estar sin heridas físicas, no contaba con los típicos resfriados de un niño chiquito. Su vida se había puesto de pies a cabeza desde que se había revelado ante Sham Lash. De modo que aún después de tanto tiempo, no sabía cómo sobrepasar varios obstáculos, entre ellos esa misma pregunta. 

No obstante, ya no lo soportaba. Estaba cansado de mentir y fingir que todo estaba bien, porque no lo estaba. Su mundo se había sido destruído al momento de unirse a esa maldita organización. Había vivido una miseria día a día, soportando la culpa y el arrepentimiento por sus acciones, sin saber que hacer con todo ese dolor. 

Todo era malditamente horrible. 

Hasta que Sin llegó. Ese chico de catorce años volteó su mundo de cabeza. Lo que creía imposible, de repente se volvió posible. Lo que creía irreal, se volvió real. De esa manera, de poco a poco, su mente se fue expandiendo, y el resto de sus pensamientos se fueron opacando hasta sólo quedar uno: Sinbad. 

Al principio, no le tomó demasiada importancia, era la persona que le había salvado la vida, le era normal pensar en él. Sin embargo, mientras más tiempo pasaba, más su mente regresaba a él. Y con el tiempo, le fue imposible poder ocultar o negar lo que sentía. Lo quería. Ja'far quería a Sinbad. Lo quería con todo su corazón, con cada simple pedazo de su alma, con cada diminuta parte de sí mismo. No dudaría en dar su vida por él. Lo que fuera por mantenerlo a salvo. Debía de protegerlo, pues no sabría que hacer si él desapareciera. De la noche a la mañana, se había vuelto su mundo, y si su mundo desaparecía, ¿entonces que haría? 

Desde que lo había sacado de la obscuridad, Sinbad se había dedicado a mostrarle la belleza de la luz, lo bello del mundo y lo increíble que era el estar vivo, con miles de oportunidades cada día. Pero especialmente, le enseñó que no todo era para siempre. No tenía que culparse el resto de su vida por los actos que había cometido en el pasado, y aún menos cuando no los había hecho a propósito y se encontraba arrepentido. Le dió un nuevo propósito de vida, una razón de vivir su día con alegría y felicidad. Ya no tendría que esconderse entre las sombras, ahora podía disfrutar de la calidez del sol en su rostro. Sin estar consiente, Sinbad le había dado lo que más había querido; le había dado una familia que lo quería sin importarles su pasado, sin importarles el monstruo que había sido. Por primera vez, Ja'far se sentía feliz.

Había sufrido demasiado, pero ahora se encontraba en un lugar donde todos se preocupaban por él. Eso era algo que nunca antes había tenido, no sabía cómo actuar. No obstante, decidió que si ellos decidían confiar en él, entonces él también lo haría. Sería completamente sincero, y no sabía si era algo de lo que se iba a arrepentir en el futuro, pero en este momento estaba seguro que lo quería decir, lo necesitaba decir.

—No, no estoy bien —respondió, ya cansado de la carga de tantos años.

Tenía miedo de poder perder a las personas importantes para el si les era honesto, no obstante, más era su miedo de que creyeran que no confiaba en ellos; Ja'far haría lo que fuera por ver sonrisas en las caras de su familia. Ellos eran su mundo. 

Siendo sincero, Ja'far no sabía que esperar. Por primera vez había sido honesto con lo que sentía, no había mentido para no preocupar a los demás y para colmo con todas las personas que había dentro del palacio, se había abierto con Sinbad. 

Ese hecho no lo sorprendía, la verdad. Sinbad fue la primera persona con la que se sintió seguro, en paz. Él fue el que lo sacó de las sombras y le mostró la belleza de la luz; lo excitante y asombroso que era estar vivo. Sin lugar a dudas, el rey era la persona en la que el visir más confiaba. 

Sin embargo, lo que definitivamente lo tomó por sorpresa fue cuando un par de brazos musculosos lo envolvieron. 

No se lo esperaba. 

No se esperaba que Sinbad lo abrazara.

Y aún menos que él lo disfrutara de esta manera. 

Se podría haber imaginado este momento de mil maneras completamente diferentes. Diablos, ¿a quién engañaba? ¡por supuesto que lo había imaginado! Pero ese no era el punto. 

Automáticamente, Ja'far correspondió al abrazo, rodeando la cintura del pelimorado con sus brazos. No recordaba la última vez que alguien lo había abrazado de esa manera, le parecía un recuerdo demasiado lejano para su agrado. 

—Ja'far... ¿a qué le tienes miedo? 

—No le tengo miedo a nada Sin —contestó con su voz un poco apaciguada por mantener su rostro enterrado en el pecho de Sinbad. 

—Ja'far —pronunció el mayor con una voz seria pero tranquila—. Mírame a los ojos y no me mientas, sabes que no me puedes engañar. Todos le tienen miedo a algo, y tu no eres la excepción. 

El argumento pareció crear disturbios en el menor, pues con sus puños apretujó los ropajes del rey. 

—No me quiero quedar solo Sin —susurró el peliblanco, finalmente atreviéndose a mirar al mayor a los ojos. 

La visión enfrente de él, enterneció a Sinbad. Su visir se encontraba con los ojos acuosos, intentando contener inútilmente las lágrimas; se veía tan desolado que el pelimorado no pudo evitar sentir esa emoción sobreprotectora tomar el control de él. 

No iba a dejar que Ja'far sintiera ese tipo de cosas, y menos cuando se trataba de algo completamente imposible que sucediera. 

—Eso se resuelve fácilmente, me quedare contigo por el resto de la noche —comentó con una cálida sonrisa, no pensando en el efecto que las palabras habían tenido en su amigo. 

—¡P-Pero... S-Sin! —se quejó el albino, todo sonrojado por la "calentura"— ¡¿Q-Qué hay del festival?! ¡Llevamos meses preparándolo, y muchas personas han venido desde lejos para celebrarlo..! ¡Es muy importante! 

Sinbad pensó que esa era la imagen más tierna que jamás había visto en su vida.

—Tal vez... —le contestó el pelimorado, restándole importancia. Para después encontrarse con los profundos ojos esmeraldas del albino y mandarle una cálida sonrisa—. Pero tu eres más importante. 

Ante las palabras del mayor, nuestro querido peliblanco se había puesto aún más sonrojado; si es que eso era posible. Para después apartar la mirada de su amigo y ocultarla en su almohada. Si el rey no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos, probablemente no se lo hubiera creído. Pero de una manera u otra, Ja'far conseguía volverse más adorable con cada segundo que pasaba. A este paso, de verdad que lo iba a volver loco; pues para Sinbad, no había nadie más importante que Ja'far, y nunca lo habría.

Por el resto de la tarde, los dos se quedaron en esa habitación. El albino quejándose cada dos por tres de la pereza de su rey, y este mismo asegurándose de que su visir se quedase reposando en la cama. 

Ninguno lo diría, pero ambos disfrutaron al máximo de ese día. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que habían estado solos, y no era secreto que extrañaban los días en los que solían viajar por los siete mares, explorando nuevas tierras y teniendo increíbles aventuras.

Para Sinbad, el poder pasar la tarde junto su amigo era el mejor regalo. Si, no le gustaba que estuviera enfermo, pero eso no evitaría que pasase la tarde con él, en cambio, era la perfecta oportunidad. 

Sinbad suspiró, si sólo Ja'far supiese que él haría lo que fuera por él. No podía decirle 'no' y menos en el estado tan tierno en el que se encontraba. Tal vez al principio del día había querido pasar la celebración entera festejando, tomando y disfrutando a lo grande el no tener más papeleo que hacer. Sin embargo, nunca se esperó que una mejor opción se le presentase. El estar a solas con Ja'far sería muchísimo mejor de lo que el había imaginado. 

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Ja'far cayera dormido. Había tenido un día muy pesado y necesitaba recuperarse de su resfriado. Mientras tanto, Sinbad lo observaba dormir, y en ese momento se prometió a sí mismo que haría lo que fuera para conservar la pequeña sonrisa que relucía en el rostro del pequeño peliblanco. 

Y así, con los sonidos de los fuegos artificiales, fue que ambos se quedaron dormidos, dejándose caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De vez en cuando, un poco de fluff no hace daño, ¿verdad?


End file.
